A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative furniture. It is especially well suited to provide a decorative sleeve with bamboo secured thereto which can be preassembled for later attachment to a furniture leg. A method of assembly is also described.
B. Description of the Art
It is known to use bamboo to decorate table legs. A prior art technique attaches the bamboo around and directly to a table leg by rawhide strapping. While decorative, this type of attachment presents assembly problems in that the entire table must be on hand during strapping of the bamboo. In addition, different leg geometric configurations can pose attachment problems.
Thus, it will be appreciated that there is a need for an improved means of decorating furniture legs with surrounding bamboo rods.